Mine
by 01shane01
Summary: Faberry G!P  Quinn overhears plans that Rach and Finn make but she has other ideas


**Quinn overheard Rachel and Finn planning to do the "deed" that night. Quinn went to Rachel's house and tried to stop Rachel and told her to wait but, Rachel told Quinn that that night is the right time. Quinn got angry and rapes Rachel. I want it to be really graphic and long. Please? Thanks! Can you put Quinn talking dirty to Rachel? Like, she calls Rachel HER slut. And Rachel belongs to her and Rachel is absolutely turned on by it.**

**I don't agree with rape and I don't particularly want to write rape, so I am altering the prompt slightly.**

**Here we go again :) Apologies if you didn't want this to be a G!P story… It just kinda happened that way.**

Quinn was on her way to glee club, a smile on her face because she had generally had a good day. She rounded the corner and was about to enter the choir room when she heard two distinct voices coming from it.

"So you're sure that you want tonight to be our night?" his oafish voice drifted through the air.

"I have never been more sure of anything else. It's you and me Finn." The diva said. Quinn could hear the smile in her voice but the words she was saying made her sick to her stomach.

"I am so lucky to have you." The cheerleader heard the sound of a kiss. That was it. She ran back down the hallways and out of the school. It wasn't until she got to her car that she noticed the warm moisture of tears on her cheeks, her smile a thing of the past.

The blonde had known how she felt about Rachel for as long as she could remember knowing the girl. For Quinn it was the total cliché of love at first sight. For a short amount of time she tried to deny it and bullied the starlet but throwing cups if sticky ice hurt the girl more than she would ever admit.

So she stopped her horrible behaviour and befriended the brunette instead. Needless to say, Rachel forgave Quinn after a few days of grovelling and they had been inseparable since.

Quinn couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't.

**-o-**

The singer hummed happily as she laid out a blanket and unlit candles. She stood back to admire what she had done created. She had turned her living room into a romantic haven. Rachel's parents were away for the night and she was looking forward to spending it with her boyfriend of a year.

She hadn't told her best friend what her plans were for the night because whenever she brought up the boys name, Quinn always got moody and angry.

The diva didn't know why.

She shrugged, hearing the door bell ring. The brunette checked her watch and wondered who it could be.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, a little surprise but not in a bad way.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hey." The blonde shrugged, walking into the Berry household. She spotted the scene in the living room straight away. "Awh, for me Rach? You shouldn't have." Quinn joked with a wink.

The tiny girl couldn't help but laugh with her best friend, grabbing her hand and leading them to sit on the couch. She looked at the cheerleader, making eye contact. "I have plans with Finn tonight."

The words sat heavily in the air. Quinn said nothing, she just played with her fingers. She didn't know what she could say. She had after all gone to Rachel's to convince her that she deserved more than Finn 'The Oaf' Hudson.

"I don't think you should do this Rachel." She said finally.

"I hardly think that it has anything to do with you. Its not like you told me before you went and had sex with that skanky cherio." The brunette spat.

"But it's not as important for me." The cheerleader stressed. Rachel knew about her penis. She had done for a short while now. What she didn't know however, is why she felt such a violent jealousy whenever the girl brought up some sexcapade she had been on in the locker room with one girl or another.

"Quinn, is there a reason why you came because if you don't mind, I need to go and get ready." Rachel stood up and only then did the blonde notice what the girl was wearing and how hot she looked. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a pair of tiny sleep shorts. The cock that was hidden under Quinn's cheerleading skirt throbbed painfully at the sight.

"He doesn't deserve you Rach. He has lied to you and not treated you at all the way you are supposed to be treated!" the cheerleader stood as well, her anger boiling inside of her.

The singer laughed humourlessly, "And how do you think I should be treated Quinn? It's not as if I have people lining up around to block for me like you do. It's not like anyone but Finn wants to be with me. I know what I'm like. I know that I am annoying and hard to be around so please, tell me what the fuck I deserve Quinn? Because Finn is the only one who is at least willing to try!" her tiny chest heaved with her lack of breath after her speech.

The friends stood in silence for a short moment before Quinn took a small step towards the girl and brushed her hair softly behind her ear. "You deserve to be loved so passionately that you are all that he thinks about. You deserve to be looked at with eyes that don't wander to anyone else when you are around. Rachel you deserve so much," her hand rested on the girl's cheek, "He will turn up here tonight and he will smirk that jackass smirk because he knows that he is finally getting what he has been after since you two started dating, as if it's some prize for him. He might offer to cook you dinner but I bet he will forget that you are vegan and he will have brought chicken or beef or some other meat. Then when it comes to the time when you decide to give yourself to him, even after he's treated you so badly, all he will care about is himself and his pleasure. You probably won't even get to orgasm." The words made Rachel blush.

"Wh-," she started but Quinn cut her off, running her thumb over the girls lip and moving closer to her best friend, being careful not to press her erection into her.

"I, on the other hand Rach," she swallowed hard. The weight of what she was about to say was thick in the air around them. "I love you so passionately that it tears me up inside seeing him all over you. You aren't annoying or hard to be around to me, I find you endearing, beautiful and so many adjectives that mean amazing." The cheerleader paused, watching to see if the girl was going to run before she continued. "And when it comes down to tonight Rae, I would make you feel so special, worship every part of you because that's how much you mean to me." She had the girl blushing again. "You mean so much to me and I get that you probably don't feel the same way so I am going to go now before my feelings get the best of me and I do something that I will regret." She swallowed the lump of lust and nerves in her throat before placing a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead.

The brunette closed her eyes at the contact, opening them again when she heard her front door close.

**-o-**

Quinn led awake in her bed, her hands behind her head as she stared up to her ceiling. She sighed.

Now Rachel knew how she felt and now, right now, the brunette was being deflowered by some mindless oaf that didn't deserve the amazing woman. The cheerleader wasn't saying for one moment that she deserved to be with her best friend, she just knew that Finn definitely wasn't good enough.

Her phone rang on her night stand; Someone Like You by Adele filled her room.

"Hey Rae," she sighed, hoping that the girl on the other end would just treat her normally and ignore what she said earlier.

However she heard the brunette sob and sat up instantly in her bed. _"__Quinn?__ Can__ you __come__ over__ please?__ Finn__ he,__ he,__ please__ I__ need__ you.__"_

"I will be there in two minutes Rach." The cheerleader shot up, grabbing her jacket and some sweat pants.

She broke every speed limit to get to her best friend faster. She didn't even bother knocking on the door, opening it and storming into the house. Quinn found an abandoned dinner with candles that were almost burnt out in the living room. She blew them out before calling out to the brunette.

"Upstairs." The girl called and Quinn wasted no time in climbing the stairs towards the girl. When the cheerleader got there she found Rachel pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and tight jeans. It was obvious that she hadn't changed from what she was wearing for her date with Finn, springing a million questions in the blondes head.

"Rachel?" the tiny girl didn't stop pacing. Quinn took a step into her best friend's bedroom, grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her.

"He forgot. He brought chicken and made chicken curry." The singer admitted softly, looking anywhere but in the blondes eyes.

"I-,"

"And then when I let him kiss me and put his hands on me I figured out that I didn't want to be with him like that, I saw all of his flaws and it's all your fault." Rachel started so sob again. The cheerleader tried to wrap her arms around the tiny girl but she fought against it, hitting at Quinn's chest in frustration. "It's all your fault!" she continued to cry. "When I told him that I didn't want to give myself to him, he tried to force himself on me." The girl continued crying, letting the tears fall freely onto the other girls chest and soak her shirt. "It's all your fault."

"I'm so sorry." The blonde rubbed her friends back when she finally gave in to the embrace.

"Its all your fault because," she sniffled, "for the longest time I was okay with convincing myself that he was what made me happy because of you. I forgave you for everything you did to me and you still didn't catch on to the fact that I am hopelessly in love with you. I didn't want to deal with my feelings and then there you were tonight, spewing your heart out to me and telling me all those things." The diva took a step back, finally looking at her best friend.

"I meant every word I said Rach." The blonde said softly.

The brunette closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a searing kiss, both trying to prove something because they knew that they might never get the chance again. They parted only when the need for oxygen became too much. With a brief look into each others eyes and seeing nothing but love and lust in Rachel's eyes, she joined their lips once more but this time she let her tongue slide in to Rachel's mouth.

The singer let out a tiny moan as her back hit the mattress. Quinn took her place on top of the girl, panting slightly from the lust coursing through her body and the lack of oxygen from the kissing. Rachel's hands roamed over her back and onto her best friend's fine ass, wrapping her legs around the cheerleader's hips.

"You uhm-," she started, feeling the bulge in Quinn's sweat pants against her stomach.

"I've wanted this for so long and you're so, so beautiful." The girl said softly, her eyes scanning the flawless face beneath her. Quinn didn't miss the blush that crept across her features. "I mean it Rachel, I think you are beautiful."

The singer's hands moved to the hem of the cheerleader's jacket and pulled it up over her head. She was surprised to see that Quinn wasn't wearing anything underneath the hoodie that she had pulled on in her rush. The blonde stayed where she was as Rachel's fingertips explored the bare torso, trailing over the swell of her best friends breasts and dragging over her firm nipples. She moaned when the girl did it again.

"Can I take your shirt off?" the cheerleader asked, wanting more than anything to tear her friends clothes off and take her all night long. She was so close to losing control and doing what she wanted to do. The starlet nodded shyly. Quinn knew that showing her body to someone else for the first time was a big deal. Sure, they had seen each other in their underwear before but this was a lot more personal.

Within seconds, Rachel's shirt was on the other side of the room, along with her bra as their lips joined again. The girls moaned when they felt their bare skin collide for the first time, their hardened nipples rubbing against each other.

Quinn moved her lips to the singer's neck, making her way down slowly, working on all of the sensitive parts to drawing sweet sounds from the girls throat. Upon finding the brunettes pulse point, she sucked on it, making sure that she would mark it. She licked down Rachel's collarbone, moaning at the taste of her sweet skin.

"Quinn," she breathed as the blonde's hot mouth sucked her hardened bud into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. When she had had her fun with the one she was working on, she switched, moving one of her hands to tweak at the nipple she had just left.

Her throbbing cock was getting too much; she couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to get some kind of release.

Quinn quickly trailed her tongue down Rachel's bare stomach, dipping briefly into the girl's belly button and then continued to the hem of the brunette's waistband. The cheerleader got up onto her knees and quickly discarded her pants and her boxers, sighing happily when her cock was freed from its confines.

"I need you Rach." She said softly as she worked on undoing her best friend's jeans and sliding them down her legs. Quinn took in the soaked panties that clung to the girls obviously dripping centre.

The brunette just moaned in response, pushing her pink lace panties down to her knees. The cheerleader took them the rest of the way off, smirking at the sight of Rachel's shaved, dripping sex. The air round the two girls shifted from exploratory and loving to more desperate and lust fuelled.

With a primal growl, Quinn connected their lips once more and bit down on Rachel's bottom lip as she reached for her cock and lined it up with the brunette's pussy.

"You want this Rach, you want my cock?" she moaned.

The singer nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, I want it."

The cheerleader pushed her hips into the woman beneath her, hissing when she felt the singer's tight walls pulling her in deeper. She moaned as Rachel cried out.

Quinn couldn't help but let her most primal instincts take over as she felt the brunette's inner wall break. The cheerleader started pumping in and out of her friend, her seven inch dick quickly turning pain in to pleasure. The singer's fingers dug into Quinn's back as she moaned out the blonde's name.

"You like that Rach? You like my dick inside you like the little slut that you are?" she panted, her hips thrusting impossibly fast.

Rachel wouldn't ever admit it but the way Quinn spoke to her was doing things to her. She moaned even louder. "Oh fuck baby!"

"Damn you're so tight. Your pussy is mine Rachel, no one else's." the blonde started nipping at any skin that she could get to. "You're mine." She moaned.

"Keep talking," the singer urged.

"I'm going to make you sing for me you slut." The cheerleader pumped away, feeling her cock throbbing delightfully and telling her that she was getting close along with the ache in her lower stomach. "Fuck Rae, you feel so good on my cock."

"You feel amazing! I think, Quinn, oh!" her walls clenched hard around her best friends dick as her orgasm shot through her. The blonde smiled and let herself release inside of her best friend with a cry of her name.

Quinn fell next to Rachel, her cock sliding out of the girl as it slowly went flaccid. She turned her head to look at the brunette who was still staring at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath.

"I broke up with him tonight after her tried to, you know…" she breathed, finally letting her head fall to the side to look at Quinn.

The cheerleader swallowed hard, trying to figure out what she wanted to say but she couldn't. She could hardly think. "I don't think you're a slut, obviously you're not." The girl said.

"It's okay, I kind of liked it." The singer said shyly. "Is that all you can say?" the hurt in Rachel's voice was evident and it tore Quinn to pieces.

"No, yes, I don't know. I can't think right now."

"Oh." Was all the diva said before moving to get up, only to be stopped by Quinn's hand grasping at her own, pulling her back down. The blonde shuffled close to Rachel and buried her head in the girl's neck. The singer was shocked at first by the affection but quickly got over it and wrapped her arms around the head cheerleader.

"I can't go back to the way things were, not now." She mumbled.

"I know. Me either."

**-o-**

The HBIC walked down the hallway of McKinley high, smiling because something was finally going great in her life. She had something that no one else had and ever would have. She had been many girls firsts but they never meant anything or as much to her as it did with Rachel. She smiled at the memory of the night before.

She stopped to get some books out of her locker, placing her math and English books back in to it. She turned and what she saw wiped the smile right off of her face.

The oaf was stood, towering over Rachel and trying to place his hands all over the girl. The tiny girl was trying to shrug him off and ignore him but Finn was literally forcing himself on her. Rage bubbled inside of the cheerleader.

She slammed her locker shut and made her way through the crowded hallway, pushing and shoving whoever dared to get in her way. the HBIC put her hand on the tiny girls lower back, letting her know that she was there before raising her voice and getting the boys attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dick weed?" the hallway went quiet and she could feel that everyone's eyes were on them.

"This isn't any of your business Quinn, butt out." The boy tried, as if he thought that for one second any girl would stand back and let their best friend get harassed by their ex boyfriend.

"Oh, don't think I don't know what you did or at least tried to do Finn." The HBIC said under her breath, showing a shred of decency before she was about to ruin his school life. "That's right," she spoke up, "Rachel told me how she broke up with you because you blow it way too soon. She told me how you two were just making out and you lost it." He flushed a deep red because these things had happened before. "You leave my girl alone or I will make you wish you were never born. Santana and I will hunt you down, and beat your ass."

A wave of whispers broke out in the hallway, making the boy grunt and walk away. "Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"He has no right to touch you anymore." The cheerleader growled, getting her anger back under control. She let out a deep breath.

"No, only you have the right to touch me." The diva said quietly, joining her hand with Quinn's. She was ready to be with the cheerleader but she wasn't ready to tell the world yet. She was kind of waiting for Quinn to tell her that it was a joke but her logic knew that it was real. The singer was just feeling insecure.

"And that's the way I want it to stay." Quinn pulled the girl into a tight hug, burying her head in the girl's neck and kissing the skin there. "I just wanted to say Rae, last night meant so much to me. I would have liked it to have been a different circumstance but still."

Rachel smiled. "I know. It was everything for me as well. How about we revisit tomorrow night?" she took a step closer and lowered her voice.

"I think that that is a great idea." The blonde husked. "I guess we should go to class." She said as the bell rang, tearing herself away before she kissed the girl.

**So yeah, a little different from the prompt but the prompt inspired me to write this. Sorry it isn't the exact one.**

**Review.**


End file.
